


The World of Imagination

by Jadter



Series: The Legacy Verse [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Gods, Immortals, Murder, Original Character(s), Sad Ending, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadter/pseuds/Jadter





	The World of Imagination

At the very beginning, the Gods created the world. They created immortal beings to wander the world. The first of them was Nathan. Nathan was aided by an immortal being known as Peter who would lead Nathan to a village. Nathan abandoned the faith of the God of Chaos and choose to take over the town. Peter went back to the new immortals to guide them into a new life. Brandon began construction on a sky castle and Isabella began construction on a mountain home.

With the rise of hate and anger at the Gods for being silent, Nathan took on the Dark Curse to become a vampire and pronounced himself as the God of Vampires. Kenneth, another immortal, constructed a manor near Nathan’s town which had become known as New EmberShard. Nathan aided Libby, the final immortal, and was warned by Peter of the Skeletal Titan heading to his town. Nathan armed himself with TNT and went to blow out the Titan’s knees while Libby went to go live with Isabella.

After killing the titan, Nathan left to destroy the shrines of the Gods. He began destroying the shrine of the Potion Goddess. The Immortals watched in horror as he desecrated the shrine, laughed about the Goddess’ warnings of retribution, and left to destroy more temples. Nathan desecrated the Temple of the God of Endings. 

Heading back to New EmberShard, Nathan, along with Kenneth, began a mining trip. When Kenneth stepped outside, he came face to face with an explosive titan sent by the Gods to kill Nathan. Kenneth panicked and tried to retreat but the titan exploded. Kenneth was left nearly dead and New EmberShard was half destroyed. Nathan emerged from the mines and saw the destruction of his town.

Left enraged by the destruction, Nathan saw Kenneth and came to the conclusion that he caused it. Seeing an opportunity to test out his new God slaying weapon, Nathan unsheathed his weapon and approached Kenneth. Kenneth, seeing Nathan approach, tried to flee but could only crawl away. Nathan quickly overtook Kenneth and stabbed him in the heart proving that their immortality wasn’t absolute. Nathan wasn’t finished so he decided to kill the gods.

The other immortals were horrified at the fact that they could permanently die so, under the guidance of Libby who proclaimed the weapon evil, they teamed up on Nathan. With the other immortals holding him down, Libby took the God Slayer and threw it into the Void. Enraged, Nathan attacked the others but they held him down. Dragging him to an Altar of Light, they purged him of his vampirism and dragged him to the void. 

Left with no option but to plead for mercy, Nathan started begging and panicking. The Immortals dragged him closer to the Void but as Nathan was resisting it took a while. Nathan called out to the Titans, to the Gods, to Kenneth, to the Immortals. But no one listened or cared. He tried calling out to Peter but Peter merely helped dragged him to the Void. The Immortals lifted Nathan up and threw him in. They could hear screams of terror and pain slowly grow farther away.  
The Gods were disturbed by what happened and agreed to restart the world. When the remaining immortals learned that they would not be safe from the reset, they started to panic. Isabella began to build a bunker, Brandon ran away to Hell to try and weather the storm, and Libby began to research how to craft the God Slayer in order to kill the Gods to preserve the world and Peter sat down and made preparations to watch.

The End of the World happened days later. With the sun gone, monstrosities roamed the lands. The remains of New EmberShard and Kenneth’s mansion were overrun. Isabella’s bunker collapsed in on itself leaving Isabella trapped underground. The Sky Castle crashed into the ground and Libby went to the ruins of Nathan’s house to look for research notes on the God Slayer. 

The next things to go was water. With the lack of water, villages across the world died out. The monstrosities also started showing up less. The Nether had exploded and left Brandon heavily injured but unable to die. Libby found notes and began to look for the materials for the weapon. All around the world, the Immortals could hear laughter. When asked about it, Peter merely smiled and said Nathan sends his regards.

Libby finally found a journal written by Nathan. Most of the pages were faded but the most recent entry told Libby that Nathan took the God Slayer crafting notes with him. Libby ran to Peter and asked him to hand over the notes. Peter refused but when Libby said that he would likely be deleted, he relented and Libby ran back to the materials.

With the God Slayer crafted, Libby set out to stop the Gods. By this time, Isabella had dug herself out and freed Brandon. When they went to stop Libby, she cut them down. The Gods finally seeing that the last Immortal wouldn’t go quietly, they told Peter to throw her into the Void. Peter obeyed and was rewarded by death and the afterlife set up by the Gods.

Libby fell into the void. All around her was darkness and they only other things she could see was Nathan, her God Slayer and his one. They stared at each other before Nathan turned away. When Libby went to move, she was unable to move very far. She felt her way along the wall and found out to her horror that she was trapped in a box.

Peter woke up in the afterlife. Standing up, he noted that he could no longer fly. Walking around, he spotted Kenneth, Isabella, and Brandon. He headed over there and found out that since the world was created, they were to stay here now. Their time had passed and the Gods were unhappy with them.

At the very beginning, the Gods recreated the world. They created immortal beings not to wander the world but to serve as puppets for the God’s divine will. The Gods’ no longer liked the idea of free will and immortality going together. The Immortals would lead villages to worship the Gods and fight other Immortals when the Gods were bored. 

At times, the New Immortals thought they saw town ruins. They would also hear laughter. The Gods told them don’t worry about it. Nathan looked and forced the void to let the God Slayer notes enter reality. The Immortals that day heard laugher but no one understood why until an Immortal wielding a God Slayer approached to kill the Gods. 

So, the Gods reset the world. And this loop was maintained. The Loop would last forever. The Age of Imagination and Hope had ended and the Age of Tyrant Gods has begun


End file.
